


Will Graham NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Pegging, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakesI apologize if this seems a little lackluster but in my eyes he's not as interested in sex as others.





	Will Graham NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Will is normally the one who needs the aftercare, burying his head in your chest whilst you run your fingers through his curls. He really enjoys praise. On the few times the roles switch he’ll spoon you, kissing the back of your neck and smelling your hair whilst you both come down from your high. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Will loves quite a few of your parts, the first being your hands. He loves how soft and slender they are and he always craves your touch whether its soft and tender like running your fingers through his curls or caressing his cheek. Or when they are harsh like when you run your nails down his back or chest. He also loves your neck, leaving bite marks across it or lightly choking you. He likes his own hands, because he feels like he's quite skilled with his hands using them for fishing, sailing, teaching but most important of all touching you.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

His cum is pretty salty but you don’t mind. His favourite place to cum is your stomach and chest.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He lost his virginity in the woods with a woman who was quite a few years older than him.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He has some decent experience, he's not perfect but he's also not bad and he'll always try his best. Although once he gets a technique down, its down for good.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://78.media.tumblr.com/0440a8b50a0a5f98462f8322815667e1/tumblr_inline_oqsnnnTLRH1tyqykp_540.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He's quite serious, just like he is outside of the bedroom, although you do love the moments you can make him laugh. Even with Will being a switch he is still always serious. When submissive he'll obey every order without hesitation and when dominant he'll take you like you were made for him.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Its dark, thick and curly like the hair on his head. He should probably take a little more time to stop it from growing put of control but he isn't exactly keen on his overall appearance, he sees his appearance as less important, as long as he looks presentable for teaching he isn't too worried.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Things can get quite heated and intimate. And when Will wants to be he can be romantic, setting the mood with dinner, wine, candles, music and making sure the dogs stay outside so your not rudely interrupted. These times he'll hold you close, kissing you deeply as he makes love to you. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He'll masturbate once maybe twice a week, mainly using it as a stress relief and a way to relax. Sometimes it actually helps him get to sleep on the nights that he does struggle. Although you did once catch him in his office touching himself, of course you offered to lend a hand.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Pegging. He loves it when you take complete control and use the strap on. He was very hesitant to admit at first but he's in to being completely at your disposal, letting you use him in anyway you see fit. He also has a thing for lacy underwear, you'll always remember the time you caught him in your blue lace panties. Since then you've brought him a few pairs for himself, loving the way the panties struggle to hold his cock in.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He has two favourite places, the first of course being his boat. Its quiet and secluded and he normally uses the boat as an escape so it would be the perfect place for some alone time. The second place would be his lecture hall after class hours of course. He’ll have you over the desk with the lights off just in case a cleaner comes in.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Hair pulling really gets him in the mood, you'll start off with soft little, playful tugs earning small, barely there moans from him. Neck kisses also get him going, he loves when you give him lots of attention. Without sounding soppy but affection is something that turns him on, it’s not something he’s experienced often so he craves it. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

No sex whilst the dogs are in the house, it’s weird with multiple sets of eyes watching both of you. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He likes receiving and he likes given, he doesn’t really have much of a preference. If you want him to eat your pussy he’ll do it, if he asks you to give him a blowjob nice enough, you’ll do it. He’s got a fair amount of skill, he can make you cum pretty quickly if need be, other times he can drag it out for hours. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

A lot of the time he’s slow and sensual, not wanting the moments of bliss to end. He wants your hands and lips all over his body and he will always return the favour. He likes taking it slow to make it last as long as he can because he loves these moments with you. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He isn’t as keen on them but he isn’t opposed to them. That being said you don’t have them often. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He won’t take risks at all. No risky business in the bedroom, nothing that could hurt either of you. Experimenting however he is open too, how else would he have gotten into pegging? 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can only go one round but seeing as he takes things slow he lasts a while meaning you won’t be unsatisfied. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He does own toys, a few small butt plugs, cock rings, handcuffs, collars. A lot of these things are used on him though. That’s not to say you don’t get to have them used on you but it’s more likely for Will to use the butt plugs, collars, etc. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He doesn’t like to tease you, he wants to give you so much affection and pleasure because you do the same thing for him and he doesn’t find it fair to tease you either. He’s a very giving lover. This being said, he can take a lot of teasing and he loves to be teased, being made to beg for release and other pleasures. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He makes these quiet, soft, breathy little noises almost as if he’s afraid of being vocal. There’s also a lot of begging and panting. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He has often fantasized about Doctor Lecter. (Who hasn’t?) 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s average sized, five and a half inches when fully hard so that’s its neither too much or too little to take, it’s just right. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive isn’t very high. Mainly because he’s normally having mental breakdowns so sex is normally the last thing on his mind. He will still aim to have sex at least once a week though, although sometimes you can tell he’s forcing himself and have to remind him its ok if he isn’t in the mood. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He falls asleep pretty quickly after coming, most of the time he’ll be asleep before you in your arms and curled around you.


End file.
